


Painting || I || Remus

by fictivefodder



Series: Painting [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Hogwarts, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Other, Painting, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictivefodder/pseuds/fictivefodder
Summary: The first time you came to Hogwarts you were 18, freshly graduated from a different school, and about to start a 6 month long artist residency. Not only did you learn how to paint portraits that move, but you also became close friends with the marauders. You would have never guessed that 15 years later you’d return to Hogwarts, commissioned to paint each faculty member’s portrait, and be reunited with Remus Lupin as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.To subscribe for updates, see mood boards for the story, or to say hi to me follow me atmy tumblr!: )
Relationships: Remus Lupin/You, remus lupin x reader
Series: Painting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808620
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Painting || I || Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’ve never written proper fan fiction before but after many years of admiring other’s work I decided to try it myself. I’ve always seen the sweetest messages float around tumblr that people should write the sort of fan fiction that they would like to read, so I suppose I’m putting that to the test! So, if you want to know how Filch reacts to getting his portrait painted in a broadly Remus x Reader story, grab a large cup of your favorite beverage and indulge with me! 
> 
> Trans women are women. Though many people love the world of Harry Potter, J K Rowling has been making problematic statements for a long time and I am glad to see people taking her most recent ignorance seriously, as the gross, transphobic, hate speech that it is.  
> There is so much beloved content that contains problematic, dangerous or inappropriate elements. Or, the author sucks. If we don’t learn to accept the good content while learning to acknowledge, highlight, and stand against the problematic content, we are throwing away most of the creative stories in our world. And that’s a shame, I’d rather we reclaim it and make it better. So even though this is Harry Potter fanfiction, I stand up for trans people and specifically trans women. Any trans folks and gender queer folks who are here, reading, as I ramble on- Hi. You are welcome here. Thanks for giving me your time. <3

With one glance you could tell that Remus Lupin was too tense for any pleasantries. You allowed him to walk into your room and sit down before you without forcing any small talk. His eyes immediately fell to your hands as you mixed medium into your paint, trying to distract himself from his discomfort by focusing on your preparations. 

“Thank you for being on time-” is the only greeting you can think to say that will not be too dismissive of his uneasiness. It was the perfect time of day for painting a portrait. The sun hung low on the western horizon, casting deep shadows that pulled golden light through the air. Remus’s hair had been lighter when you first met him, but the dirty blonde it had aged to suited him just as well. In the evening light the sun caught strands of his hair and illuminated them to a burning white gold. 

Every sigh or creak of a chair highlighted the quietness of the room. You regretted not opening a few windows or a putting on a record, but it was so hard for you to pull yourself away from the work. It is a vulnerable thing to be painted, to be studied for all of your shapes and colors. So while you were sympathetic to Remus’s discomfort- you pushed on, knowing light this beautiful does not last long. He could handle it, you hoped. 

“Usually you aren’t this quiet-” Remus remarks softly, neutrally. 

With a huff, you smiled and shrugged, still not looking up from your palette. “Usually you haven’t been around while I paint.” You corrected, pulling away to glance up to his eyes. “Don’t worry about holding still, today will just be about mixing your colors.” 

With your permission, Remus leans into the back of his chair, though his jaw still ticks and he is still tense. His skin is so warm in this light. Cadmium yellow, red madder, burnt sienna, you pull it all together with some titanium white before you get lost staring at his more nuanced features, the coolness of his under eye circles that fades into the blush of his cheeks. The warmer shadows that make up the point of his nose, to the heavy cast shadow of his jaw, the richest of shadows, ultramarine. 

“What makes them move?” He asks, leaning over and raising an eyebrow at the large pat of blue you just squeezed onto the palette. 

“You do-” You reply, looking up at him. “Mostly, but there isn’t anything I’m adding to the paint that makes it happen. It’s this-” you gesture to the space between you, “it will be us, but mostly it will be you. The best representations come from the power of the subject, not the artist.” For a moment you worried that Remus would feel as if you were putting pressure on him, questioning his magical strength, but the glint in Remus’s eye assures you that he is growing distracted from his uneasiness. Of course not, you thought to yourself, recalling how often he used to impress you with his magic. 

“How did I never ask about this before?” He muses, an uneven smile stretching over his mouth. He shakes his head at himself, before glancing out the window providing all of the light. “It looks like you’re almost out of daytime.” He looks back over to you, watching you with intrigue, “And you’re painting portraits of the entire faculty?” 

“That’s why they gave me the whole school year.” You reply, placing waxed parchment paper over your palette to protect the carefully mixed colors from drying out. “But I won’t always need you here to paint. Once we get the basics in, there are some details I’ll manage on my own.” 

Remus’s expression doesn’t look relieved exactly, his hand twitches as he resists the urge to touch a larger scar on his face. 

“Thank you again for making this time work...” You continue, standing up and putting everything away for the day. Dumbledore had allocated an empty classroom to act as your flat and your studio. You carefully placed your materials in the corner of the room you had designated for art, before turning to smile at Remus. “I know modeling can feel dull, or stressful, or somehow both.” 

Remus waved a dismissive hand, stepping closer to you. “Shall we head down to the great hall for some supper?” He asks, his mood clearly improved by the session’s end. He holds out an arm to you playfully, and you grin, hugging his elbow before walking beside him.

“I have to say it- I am very glad to be able to see you again. Be friends again.” You say as you make your way down the hall. 

“I didn’t expect it but I can only say I feel the same.” He replies, gently squeezing your forearm. 

The silence between you fills the air, it has been 15 years since you have heard Remus’s voice. 15 years since you had managed to catch a staircase down to dinner with him. But back then, there had been four others, none of whom could be here now. 

“I feel so old.” You sigh, looking up at Remus. 

“Well, I look old.” Remus returns, raising one eyebrow at you critically as you near the great hall. 

“Remus!” You laugh and push against his shoulder. Remus looks down at you, your heart sinking as you notice how the white scars that used to cover his face subtly now caught the candlelight of the great hall so brightly.

-X- 

Such idiots, you thought, as you squinted across the platform at a group of four boys all around your age. Two of them, a boy with wavy black hair and another with messy brown hair were walking down the platform of King’s Cross Station as if they owned it. Already dressed in their Hogwarts robes, you felt yourself wince as they both swan dived through the brick pillar between platforms 9 and 10. With an audible sigh of annoyance, you stared at the other two wondering if they would behave the same way. 

Your sigh caught the attention of the taller remaining boy. He looked up at you, and began to make his way over. The shortest of the 4, seemed to be anxiously counting the bricks beneath his feet. 

“Hello-” The tall boy started, his voice rather quiet. Though he towered over you, his posture bent in a way that made it seem as if he was trying to make himself smaller. “Are you... are you alright?” 

“Yes- I’ve just never seen any Hogwarts student be as nonchalant as your two friends,” You reply, brows raised, “It’s not a very busy day here... it wouldn’t take much for a muggle to notice.” 

The boy breathes a sigh of relief as he realizes you’re not a muggle, and nods. “I know... the gits.” He smiles at you, extending his hand. “I’m Remus.” You take his hand and shake it, relaxing as you realize that Remus doesn’t seem as careless. You give your name but before you can say anything else, he asks, “Are you a Hogwarts student? I’m afraid I don’t recognize you...”

“No... I actually just graduated before Christmas from another school. I’ve been invited to Hogwarts for an artist residency until the summer.” You reply, gesturing to your paint stained luggage. 

Remus’s eyes light up in interest, “My friend Peter over there couldn’t tell the difference between a muggle and someone outside the student body.” You smile across the platform over to Peter, who briefly makes eye contact with you before blushing and looking away.

“Would you like to join Peter and I... through?” Remus asks, his voice softening slightly for fear of acting too forward. You smile in reply, and before you can make any gestures, Remus picks up your luggage for you, glancing at you to make sure you’re comfortable with it. 

Between Peter and Remus it felt much more natural to fall through the pillar. Your body braced to hit brick, but you instead were greeted by bright morning light and the whistling of the Hogwarts Express. 

Remus carefully sets your luggage down beside you, but before either of you could speak, the boy with the wavy dark hair from before swoops behind Peter and wraps his arms around Peter’s middle, picking him up and wiggling, “I thought we wost you widdle Wormtail!” He laughs, catches your eye, and immediately drops Peter to hold out his hand to you. “Well hello-” He starts, his voice noticeably lower, silkier. Remus opens his mouth to interrupt, but fails to but in. “I am Sirius Black. It is an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance...” Sirius holds your gaze, his eyebrows flicking up in the expectation for you to give him your name. Hesitantly, you comply, before the boy with the messy brown hair cuts in, 

“I’m James!” He greets, though James seems to be looking over you at someone else. He doesn’t even make eye contact with you before walking past you. “See you on the trai- OI! EVANS!” He pushes around you, bumping into your luggage as he dashes towards a red headed girl. Peter starts as if he’s about to follow, but Remus puts a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

The train whistles again as the crowds make their way in to the Express. You pick up your luggage and start to walk past Sirius, Remus and Peter. “Thank you!” You say, looking up to Remus. 

Remus starts, surprised, “Oh it wasn’t a trou-” 

Sirius’s focus snaps to Remus before interrupting him. “No need to carry on alone!” Sirius exclaims, putting one arm around the small of Remus’s back and his other around yours. “Why don’t you join us?" He directs a sharp smile towards you. 

You skirt past Sirius’s hand, nodding in acceptance of his offer while hauling your luggage into the train. 

“What the fuck are you mucking about with that for, love?” Sirius exclaims as he watches you pick up your luggage to slide it under a seat. With a flick of his wand, your luggage slides neatly beneath the chair. He turns to Remus, frowning. “Are they a squib or something?” Remus’s expression flattens, glaring at Sirius. 

“Just muggleborn!” You reply with a tinge of indignation. “We forget that we don’t have to do anything ourselves.” 

At this, Remus barks a laugh. “Sometimes I am reproached for locking doors with a key instead of a spell.” He adds, raising his eyebrows at Sirius. 

Instead of standing corrected, Sirius seems thrilled by this retort. He continues to look between you and Remus as you two begin to list all the small, menial tasks you perform throughout a day, forgetting to aid yourself with magic. As everyone settles into the train, Sirius takes the spot beside you leaving Remus and Peter to sit across. 

You yawn, leaning against the window, preparing to settle down for the train ride. Your eyelids feel heavy as the hectic morning begins to take its toll on your energy. The train begins to move, rocking you slowly and your sleepiness is only helped along. 

“Are they asleep?” Sirius whispers, not wanting to turn and check in case he disturbs you. “So what’s the story? Transfer? Runaway? Criminal?”

Remus rolls his eyes, chuckling. “They just graduated in December instead of summer. Don’t know what school they went to, but they’re coming to Hogwarts for a residency. Something about art? They seem... bright. Very kind.” 

There is a punctuated silence before Sirius replies, “I am sure they do.” You can hear the grin in his tone. 

You fought to stir yourself awake, but your breath begins to slow even as you think about ways to keep yourself up.You can feel Sirius’s eyes on you for a moment, before he whispers, “Bright, are they?”

Your world quiets and dims as Sirius moves, with great trepidation, to take off his scarf and fold it over your lap.

-X- 

You had arrived at Hogwarts two days after the students, hoping to give the faculty time to settle in. As soon as you stepped onto the grounds, your thoughts fixated on Remus, intending to ask him to sit for his portrait first, just as an excuse to reunite. Your mind rehearsed what you might say to him, whether you should come off as warm, as polite, whether you should let him come to you. But none of it had mattered. Beneath the twilight sky Remus Lupin leaned against the enormous wooden front doors, holding one open for you, waiting for your arrival. 

However you had planned to react vanished from your mind. Dropping your bags, you leapt up the foyer’s steps and fell into a tight hug. With your cheek pressed against Remus’s chest, you could feel a deep chuckle run through him before you even heard it. Your anxieties unraveled as you eventually pulled away from the hug to smile into each others gaze. You resisted any thought about the news, about the dementors that held the perimeter of the school. You looked into Remus’s eyes, wondering if after 13 years, had he learned to happily exist despite the truth of Sirius Black? 

You were answered by an effortless friendship. Remus seemed ready to forgive all 15 years of distance. You hardly had to ask if he would sit to be painted first. Picking up your luggage for you, with the same consideration he had given you when you first met, he asked, “All you must do is tell me where and when.” 

-X- 

Though not proper faculty, you had been given a spot at the staff table for meals in the great hall. Dumbledore always sat at the center of the table, with Minerva McGonagall to his right and Severus Snape to his left. Though this arrangement remained constant, where the rest of the faculty sat shifted however they pleased. You couldn’t help but smile as you and Remus walked through the great hall, passing all of the students as they waited for food to appear on to the golden plates. The first painting session had felt good, even though you knew Remus disliked the attention. Still trying to rub paint off of your fingertips, Remus pulled a chair out for you to his right, sandwiching you between Severus Snape and himself. 

You smiled at Snape as you took your place, this was your first chance to say hello. His dark eyes glanced at you briefly in acknowledgement before returning to watch over the students. “It’s been so long-“ You greet, folding your napkin on to your lap. 

Snape nodded once, unwilling to verbally respond to such an obvious observation. If this was meant to deter you, it had the opposite effect. You grinned, realizing Severus hadn’t changed at all. “I am so glad to see that you’ve become the potions professor. I can’t think of anyone better to replace Slughorn.” 

Snape’s already rigid posture stiffened furthermore. Slowly, he turned his head to look down at you, his expression neutral. “I am available during early mornings, only.” 

“Oh-“ You start, wondering if you hadn’t seemed sincere, “That works for me, we can walk back to my rooms after breakfast on whatever days you have time!” 

Severus held your gaze a moment longer, before turning his head back as the platters filled with food. You glanced to Remus, smiling and wincing at the same time, before helping yourself to supper.

[ -X- ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCszMN-vPps)


End file.
